


【盾冬】雨夜

by ShenHan0504



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenHan0504/pseuds/ShenHan0504
Summary: 复仇者联盟4后三年，Bucky始终没能忘掉湖边长椅上那个苍老的背影，他对Steve的思念愈发强烈。当他以为这份爱意终究只能无疾而终时，在一个大雨滂沱的夜晚，Steve竟然出现在他的面前......
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 24





	【盾冬】雨夜

Bucky已经记不清那是Steve离开后的第几个夜晚了。

那日子每增加一天，都如同在他本就伤痕累累的心上又狠狠戳上一个洞，钻心剜骨。

熟悉的身影没能在设定好的五秒后站回原处，湖畔长椅上苍老的背影也只不过是午夜千回百转无数遍的一个梦而已。

流年总是那样残忍，让人稍有踟蹰，就再难回头。

Bucky从梦中惊醒，睁眼，只看得到大厦窗外朦胧的、被大雨濡湿的深黑。Pepper重建了复联大厦，毕竟剩下的复仇者们都希望有个家。尽管这花了她整整两年时间，尽管每当她看见那个楼顶闪亮的A字时，都能想起那抹红色身影伫立在那的模样，然后红了眼眶。

白短袖被冷汗浸透，Bucky起身走到窗边，那双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛好似沾染上了雾气，颜色竟深过此刻浓重的黑夜。

男人的模样映在窗上。

刮掉了胡子，剪短了柔软的长发，恍然间，他似乎又看到了那个总是喜欢歪带军帽的布鲁克林少年。

可左肩冰冷的触感，却如同他心底最深的梦魇，每当夜深人寂，就被放大千倍万倍。那样真实的，不带一丝温度，就好像时时刻刻都在警醒着他——时过境迁，他早已回不去从前。

就像那个人，从此也不再伴他左右。

梦里男人温暖的怀抱和耳边让人酥痒的呼吸都是那样真实，但当他想要加深这个久违的拥抱时，那人却化成了一捧逐渐消散的烟。最后消逝的是他的眉眼，温柔坚毅，一如曾经少年。

他自嘲般笑笑，挚爱的那人，终是只能留在心底，在痛得撕心裂肺时作为慰藉，偷偷想念。

走廊里传来轻轻的脚步声，那声响在Bucky的房门外停下，而后是一阵长久的沉默。

大概是Sam有新的任务了吧，却不想在深夜里吵醒他。他回过神来，深吸了一口气，匆匆走到门前，努力扯出一个平时一样的微笑。

只那一瞬，笑容便僵在了脸上。

一头耀眼的金发，一双深邃的蓝眸，那是Bucky魂牵梦萦的面孔。

门外那人显然也愣住了——眼前之人的面容，与久违的，七十年前那张巴恩斯中士的脸逐渐重合在一起。

Bucky的双眸瞬间涌上泪水，他感到浑身的热血似乎突然流回心脏，然后忽地冷透，又马上热得要将他熔化。

一切感觉都消失了，他硬生生地僵在原地。那日思夜想的面孔是如此鲜活。

下一秒，他被紧紧拥在一个温暖的怀抱里。

“Bucky，我来迟了......”

浑厚低沉的嗓音有如天籁。

......

“......Steve？”

Bucky的声音有些颤抖。

“Buck。”

“You're a punk.”

他把头搁在男人的肩上低声喃喃。

“Jerk.”

男人的轻笑传至耳畔，他感到背上的双手又收紧了一些。

所有的猜疑在这一刻彻底土崩瓦解，一千多个日夜的孤单和黑暗也瞬间崩裂。

Bucky抬起双臂，紧紧回抱着Steve。他那颗钢铁般坚硬冰凉的心瞬间回暖，在胸膛中猛烈跳动。 

三年多来，他头一回觉得，在这个陌生的世界里，自己终于也是一个有血有肉的人了。

“对不起，Buck，我遇上了一些麻烦......”

“但是我保证，我不会再离开了......”

Bucky没有说话，他只是更加用力地抱住失而复得的爱人。

只听得窗外淅沥的雨声，黑夜浓得像化不开一般。世界却都融化在了怀抱里，温暖、热烈而又光明。

“Steve，我应该和你一起去的......”

“毕竟，美国队长还需要他的中士和他一起赴汤蹈火......”

Steve只是无言地，紧紧拥抱着Bucky。

......

Bucky主动松开了手，他微微抬头望进Steve那双依旧澄澈湛蓝的眸子。他的眼中似有什么在闪烁，嘴角却是抑制不住的笑意。

“You are back，Steve。”

深夜，雨声瓢泼。

他们再一次紧紧相拥，从此永不分离。

"I'm with you till the end of the line."

“So am I.”


End file.
